cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Nikolai Krukov
'''Nikolai Krukov (Russian: Николай Крюков) is a high-ranking Soviet general, who was infamous for his ruthless military tactics and inflated ego. Intel In the Post-war Crisis, the Soviet Union was on the brink of destruction. In the former timeline, the Allies had all but shattered the Red Army, and was now besieging Moscow. In desperation, Premier Romanov had fled Moscow, leaving the city to the Allied forces. In a desperate attempt to save the Soviet Union, Colonel Cherdenko revealed to General Krukov a time machine created by scientist, Dr. Gregor Zelinsky. Using the machine, Cherdenko, Zelinsky and Krukov traveled back in time to eliminate Albert Einstein before he had even developed the weapons technology (Weather Control Device, Prism Technology, Chronosphere etc.) that had brought the Allies its technological superiority. When arriving in their present time, the three Soviet-loyal time travelers discovered that Krukov now had command of the entire Soviet military, Dr. Zelinsky was now the greatest scientific mind of the time (replacing the now non-existent Albert Einstein), and Cherdenko was the Premier. The last fact angered Krukov. Even the war itself had been changed: the Allies were now on the run in this new reality, and the Red Army had begun the invasion of Western Europe. However, the Soviet interference in the space-time continuum spawned a new world power in the Far East; the even more technologically advanced Empire of the Rising Sun had emerged. Mere minutes after the three Soviets arrive in the present, the Empire's massive army and navy made landfall on the lightly defended Pacific coast of the Soviet Union, with the hopes of fulfilling the Empire's divine destiny to rule all the nations of the world. Personality General Krukov was shown to be highly skilled as a field officer, and was a difficult opponent for any commander. Egotistic, dramatic and cruel, he wasted no opportunity to remind friends and foes of his glorious victories. Despite this, he is a true Soviet patriot. Nevertheless, he often made the mistake of underestimating his enemies, and had shown to be unwilling to recognize any superior abilities of his peers, opponents and subordinates. Known for his brutal and rash arrogance during the war it should be noted that prior to the removing of Einstein, Krukov was seen as a patriot. The Soviet military leader regarded Cherdenko's plan with little faith but still agreed politely to go. When Zelinsky forbade him to touch anything the General did not respond violently and even listened to the advice of the doctor. While addressing Dasha, he was kind and polite. It is highly possible that Krukov's insolence was affected with the fact Cherdenko became Premier and that the Soviet Union had a new enemy. Roles General Krukov was the de-facto leader of the Soviet Military, and led the (miserably failed) assault on Great Britain. The Red Menace failed to invade Great Britain and the Soviet military leader swore that the Allies had not seen the last of him. He retreated with his surviving forces into France and captured Cannes along with Soviet commander Moskvin. The Allied High Command dispatched an experienced Commander along with Special agent Tanya and Commander Warren Fuller to rescue the Allied leaders, sabotage the naval forces and destroy Moskvin's base. Krukov himself was not there at the time and evaded defeat but he joined the last Soviet bastion (and strongest in Europe) to prepare a counter-attack. However Oleg was defeated when the same Allied Commander and Commander Lissette razed the Iron Curtain and the Soviet HQ. When the Empire of the Rising Sun declared war on the Soviet Union and the Allied Nations, the General fought alongside his former nemesis. However when the Allies attacked Tokyo to knock the Empire out of the war, Krukov told the Allied Commander that the Soviet navy would not arrive in time to make a difference to the ongoing battle. He mockingly stated that the victory would be his alone if indeed he could be victorious. Against all odds, the Allied Commander and Lissette succeeded. Krukov was aware of Cherdenko's plan all along to destroy the Allies from a secret base in Cuba. The General remained in Leningrad where the defenders of freedom stormed the city and destroyed his Vacuum Imploder. At the end of the war, Krukov and Cherdenko are held in a cryo-prison for crimes against humanity after the Allies successfully besieged Leningrad. Soviet Perspective - Krukov is introduced to a new commander, whom he disliked despite (or because of) his tactical abilities, and the more favorable treatment Commander *Classified* received from Premier Cherdenko. Despite this, Krukov aided the commander in destroying the Allies HQ in Geneva and destroying the last Allied foothold in Europe. However, prior to the particular operation, Cherdenko ordered a staged assassination attempt on his own life to frame Krukov. Cherdenko, using the staged attack as a ruse, ordered ''*Classified*'' to assassinate Krukov, now labeled a traitor to the Soviet Union. ''*Classified*'' succeeded in killing Krukov when the Soviet loyalists razed the V.I.P. Bunker he was in. However, after the death of Anatoly Cherdenko, the Soviets realized that Nikolai was another victim of the Premier's "plans". His body (or what remained) was rejected from Iceland and given to him many honours for his actions against their enemies. Imperial Perspective - As the invasion of the Soviet Union continued, Crown Prince Tatsu ordered the Imperial commander to destroy Krukov using a Shogun Executioner. However, the General narrowly escaped before his HQ was destroyed. A short time later, he was seen along with Allied commander Lissette Hanley in the Allied-Soviet invasion of Yokohama Harbour. Although Krukov arrived later in the fight to reinforce the Allies, the Imperial commander still managed to defeat the coalition but Krukov retreated. During the siege of Moscow, Krukov was given the opportunity to surrender, but refused. The General then met his end at the hands of the invading Imperial forces, as part of the Kremlin came crashing down. The Shogun, Kenji and the Shogun Executioner stormed him and a dying Krukov could not believe he had been defeated by the likes of the Imperials. Selected Quotes Tivia *Cherdenko uses the old Russian saying "Bottoms up, Nikolai" to General Krukov as he is leaving for battle in Geneva. The general is referred to as Boris in the game's loading screen, being the first character in the series since General Carville to have a name dispute. *Krukov's brutal combat tactic and "New-Timeline" apperians make him loosely based on '''Georgy Konstantinovich Zhukov, '''a high-ranking Soviet Red Army officer, who became Chief of General Staff, Deputy Commander-in-Chief, Minister of Defence and a member of the Politburo after his participating in multiple battles in World War II, ultimately commanding the 1st Belorussian Front in the Battle of Berlin, which resulted in the defeat of Nazi Germany, and the end of the War in Europe. *Fact what Krukov was only acting Soviet high-ranking officer in Post-War Crisis make him possible Soviet Commander who tooked part in in World War III and Psychic Dominator Disaster . Gallery TimCurryImage2.jpg|Behind the screen RA3 Intro.jpg|Cherdenko introduced Krukov to Dr. Gregor Zelinsky RA3 Time Machine.jpg|In Time Machine RA3_Soviet_Character_2.jpg|Arrival in Brussels, Belgium TimCurryImage4.jpg RA3 Erase Einstein.jpg RA3_Soviet_Character_1.jpg|Krukov receive the news of Empire invasion RA3_Cherdenko_and_Kurkov_argue.jpg|Cherdenko and Kurkov argue RA3 Nikolai Krukov.jpg|Nikolai Krukov before Soviet loyalists razed his V.I.P. Bunker BCN Cryoprison.png|Cherdenko and Krukov frozen solid in Cryoprison Video File:C%26C_Red_Alert_3_General_Krukov_Scenes_%26_Cutscenes|Quotes Behind the scenes General Krukov is portrayed by venezuelan-born Russian actor and producer Andrew Divoff. Known for playing the Foxtrot weapon officer in ''The Hunt for Red October, ''a Soviet soldier in ''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull ''and Mikhail Bakunin in ''Lost. Category:Red Alert 3 Characters